The work on this project involves a number of studies concerned with the ways in which variations among rearing environments (especially as indexed by parental beliefs, values, and practices) affect childrens development. In one program of research, researchers are attempting to assess specific maternal, paternal, and child attributions about one another in order to identify the extent to which attributions or expectations shape the way that parents and children interact, with particular focus on the development of aggressive behavior. Mothers and sons interact more aggressively when they have negative attributions of one another. In another program of research, gender differences in the self-perceptions of two cohorts of 7th to 12th graders are being assessed longitudinally so that the antecedents and correlates of different styles of self-perception in adolescence can be explored. To explore antecedents further, portions of the self-perception battery were completed by a group of Swedish 15-year-olds whose development has been documented systematically since infancy. Effort in FY99 was focused on data collection and preparatory analysis, with no substantive reports completed. - Adolescence; aggression; mother-child conflict; sex-roles; sex differences; self- perceptions; role theory - Human Subjects & Human Subjects: Interview, Questionaires, or Surveys Only